fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:TomEther/Freddy Fazbear Pizza oczami...Freddiego cz.2 "To koniec"
Kolejny dzień. Kolejna robota. Kolejne dzieci. Wszyscy jesteśmy w rozsypce psychicznej. Coraz mniej klientów do nas przychodzi. Boją się nas. Dyrektor pizzeri gadał coś o nowych animatronach, bo my jesteśmy niby za straszne i niebezpieczne. Dlaczego on nie zna prawdy? Zabawiamy teraz grupkę dzieciaków w wieku 4 lat. -Wi-wi-witajcie w Freddy Fazbear Pizza!- Przywitałem dzieci na co wydarły się z radości. -Chcecie troszkę pysznej pizzy?- Spytała Chica -Plosimy Ciko- powiedział najstarszy berbeć -Tiak! Chciemy! Kulka Cika najlepsia!- krzyczały pozostałe dzieciaki. Chica z Bonniem znużeni poszli do kuchni. Ja zostałem pilnować dzieci. Po chwili wrócili z pizzą. I tak wyglądał ten dzień. Wieczorem gdy dzieciaki wyszły podszedł do nas dyrektor. Pomasował mnie po brzuchu (zbok, czy co? Jestem facetem...) i powiedział -No, no, no. Spisaliście się! Mam tutaj całkiem pokaźną sumkę pieniedzy. Przyjdzie dziś do was nowy ochroniarz. Nie róbcie nic głupiego!- powiedział i odszedł. Po około 5 minutach wrócił wraz z jakimś typkiem. Miał fioletową czapkę, fioletowe spodnie i fioletowy mundur. Zaraz, zaraz.... To on zabił te dzieci! Szykuje się świetna nocka.... -Oto te animatroniki których będziesz pilnował panie....panieee-powiedział dyrektor -Mike- odparł ochroniarz -Dobrze, o szóstej ma pan koniec zmiany. Miłej nocki!- Dyrektor powiedział i wyszedł Nasz kochany "Mike" poszedł do biura. Zaczęła się zabawa. Mnie, Bonniego, Chickę i Foxiego przeszył ogromny gniew! Odpłacimy mu za zabójstwo 5 niewinnych dzieciaków! Boniemu zrobiły się czarne oczy i szpiczaste zębiska. Chica nagle miała wielkie pazury i lała się jej krew z czarnych oczu, a foxy wyglądał jak pusty kostium. Ja też pewnie jakoś przerażająco wyglądałem, ale się nie widziałem. Ciekawe co gniew potrafi zrobić z ludźmi, a raczej animatronikami. Bonnie i Foxy ruszyli do biura zachodnim korytarzem. Chica pobiegła wschodnim, a ja powoli i szyderczo się śmiejąc ruszyłem przed siebie. Doszliśmy do biura. Fioletowy nas widział, ale nie zamknął drzwi. Hm.... -Chodźcie, No, Come on!- powiedział Gniew osiągnął zenitu. Bonnie wbiegł i przyrąbał mu gitarą, Chica zatopiła dziób w jego klatce, Foxy odciął mu kut....nieważne, a ja stanąłem przed nim i złapałem go za kark. -Czemu to zrobiłeś? No pytam!- krzyknąłem -Hehehehe- zaśmiał się Zdziwiliśmy się troszkę -Mój plan zadziałał. Tamtego dnia gdy zwabiłem dzieci na zaplecze było tak cudownie. Nożem, powoli odcinałem im kończyny, a na końcu podżynałem gardło. Krzyczały, biegały, cierpiały....*zakaszlał krwią*. W drzwiach na zaplecze było okienko przez które patrzyła do środka przerażona kobieta. Hahahahah, to takie piękne! -Jesteś chory! - powiedziała Chica -Nie, nie jestem. Wracając do historii. Otworzyłem drzwi a ta ruszyła na mnie jak taran. Złapałem ją za ręce, związałem i wpakowałem w durny kostium jakiejś lalki na zapleczu. Wrzuciłem ją do dużej pozytywki. Trzepała się, krzyczała, ale ja już z nią uciekałem zdala od pizzeri. Tak, to był mój plan. Po śmierci, która *zakaszlał krwią* przyjdzie zaraz do mnie, będe mógł wstąpić jako duch do ciała tej kobiety. Będe miał marionetkę do pomocy, a wy zostaniecie wyłączeni, bo kamery widzą co zemną zrobiliście. Faktycznie, kamery nas cały czas nagrywały. - TY SKU******E! ZABIŁEŚ KOBIETĘ, MATKĘ. JESTEŚ NIENORMALNY! - wydarł się Bonnie - *zaśmiał się słabo* No i co mi zrobisz króliczku? No dawaj!- szyderczo nachęcał Mike - Bonnie, spokojnie. Teraz jest większy problem. Ma marionetkę do pomocy. Niewinną kobietę, którą się posłuszy by dalej zabijać!- uspokajała go Chica - NIE POZWOLE MU NA TO!- odkrzyknął Bonnie - Nic już nie zrobisz, trzeba ochronić dzieciaki!- odparł Foxy - No to czas wcielić plan w zycie!- powiedział Mike i wyzionął ducha Staliśmy bezradnie nad jego ciałem. Kamery wszystko nagrały. Foxy w gniewie hakiem rozstrzaskał mu czaszkę, a Bonnie zmasakrował go gitarą. Ranek był koszmarny. Pogotowie zabrało zwłoki, dyrektor się tłumaczył policji, a nas zaczęto niszczyć w magazynie. Bonniemu oderwali rękę i twarz jako części dla nowszych animatroników. Chica ma teraz rozciągnięty dziób i zesztywniałe, odstające ręce. Ja z Foxym jakoś bardziej nie ucierpieliśmy. Zostawili nas w tym magazynie na kilka lat. 7 LAT PÓŹNIEJ Dalej tu jesteśmy. Otworzyły się drzwi do magazynu. No, no, no. Pizzeria zmieniła się nie do poznania! Wychyliłem się z magazynu. Do pizzeri wprowadzili nasze zamienne animatrony. Nowy Bonnie wygląda jak pedał! Jaki szanujący facet się maluje? Nowa Chica miała teraz całkiem ładne ciałko, a nowy "ja" wyglądam jak bym dostał żelazkiem w twarz. Zamiennik Foxiego był cały różowy, albo była. Nie wiem jaką ma płeć. Był tam jeszcze ktoś inny. Jakiś wilk w szarawej sierści. Chyba kobieta. I ta nieszczęsna marionetka.... Wygląda koszmarnie! No cóż. Zobaczymy co dalej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach